Solid state elements have been fabricated by creating via chemical etching or ion milling, grooves or slots within a semi-conductor substrate material such as silicon. Further, by vapor deposition or sputtering thin metalization coatings may be subsequently deposited on the substrate. Such techniques normally involve the use of a mask to create distinctive patterns compatible to the solid state geometry of the integrated circuit device.
It is, therefore, a primary objection of the present invention to provide a novel combined parallel plate and coplanar, or slot-line transmission line structure which can be incorporated easily as a solid state circuit element and which is easily and simply fabricated and which has particularly desirable transmission line characteristics.